Kiram and Sheila: Parts 1-8
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: This is the complete set of all the stories I have finished so far. I am writing more and they should be up soon. Rated T for teenage situations and strong language
1. Chapter 1: The Close Call

Kiram and Sheila: The Close Call.

By: Flynn Reynolds

A great feeling of relief came over Kiram and Sheila as they told Sheila's parents everything. Luckily, they took it way better than expected. It actually surprised them.

"Well, we made it through Kiram's accident and your accident, dear. Plus, you're perfectly healthy. So there's nothing to worry about. And we're not going to push all this 'be responsible with your powers' jazz on you because we assume you two are smart enough to know that, right?" Harold said.

"That's right sir." Kiram nodded.

"Kiram, how many times must we tell you? You are essentially part of the family. You don't have to be so formal with us." Harold laughed.

"Ha ha. I'm sorry." Kiram chuckled back. Well, that was an excellent lunch. I'm going to go kick back for a while. Uh, Sheila, would you like to come with?"

"Sure." Sheila got up and followed Kiram upstairs to his room. He shut the door and turned to her.

"Sheila there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"No. Remember the alley incident?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well the news found footage from a security camera that caught the whole thing, from us entering, to us running off. The picture's not that great, and the audio is just eh, but I know it's us."

"This is bad. What do we do?"

"If it comes down to it, I'll use my geass on them and make them let us go."

"O.K."  
"Don't worry. It's been two days. I'm sure that if we the cops were going to do anything, they would have done it by now." There was a knock at the door. "I got it!" Kiram called as he and Sheila ran down the stairs. At the door was a cop named Mooney.

"Good afternoon sir, ma'am." Officer Mooney said.

"Good afternoon, officer. Is there a problem?" Kiram asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Two days ago, we came across what appeared to be a gang suicide. We went over the security footage and noticed two people who ran away after the suicide happened. We found one of their hand prints on the wall. It matches yours Mr. Odaka."

"Oh, I see."

"We need you two to come down to the station for questioning."

"Absolutely, sir." Sheila nodded. "Just let me inform my parents. Is that ok?"

"Yes ma'am. Just make it quick."

"Yes sir." Sheila went and told Chandler and Harold and assured them everything would be fine.

At the station, Kiram and Sheila were taken to one of the interrogation room. Kiram was taken inside and sat down, and Sheila waiting outside with a cadet. After about two minutes, four cops entered the room. Mooney was one of them.

"Alright, now if you would please state your name." Mooney asked.

"My name is Kiram Odaka."

"Ok Mr. Odaka, was that you and Ms. Wilson in the alley?"

"Yes."

"What were you two doing in that alley?"  
"We were on our way to the park and decided to take a shortcut through the alley. That's when we got cornered by the gang."  
"And what did they want?"

"They were trying to take Sheila and they were going to rape her."

"Ok. That much is clear. But then what caused them to kill themselves like that?"

"I don't know." Kiram shrugged.

"Ok then, we're going to have to hold you over night. Bring in Ms. Wilson." The cadet brought Sheila in. "Thank you. Ms. Wilson, please take a seat. Cadet, please escort Mr. Odaka to holding cell 3."

"May I make one final statement?" Kiram asked as he took his glasses off.

"And what's that?" Mooney asked.

"I want you to release us. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you to let us go and forget about this incident. It was nothing more than some crazy gang members who committed suicide." All the cops' irises began to have a red glow around them.

"Yes, my lord." They all said in perfect unison. The cadet opened the door and let Kiram and Sheila out. Kiram turned and looked to Mooney.

"We also need a ride home."

"Of course. Let me get the keys." Mooney said. He drove them home and then returned to the station.

When they arrived home, they explained the situation to Sheila's parents. They took it rather well. "Ok. We understand how your geass works, but what we don't get is why you said 'Lelouch.'" Chandler said.

"I'm confused too." Kiram said. "I don't know how to explain it, but when I'm using my geass, I just felt like saying 'Lelouch.' It wasn't my original plan. It just came out."

"Has this happened any other time?" Harold asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, yes. When I first noticed my eyes, I was figuring out how to cover them up since I can't turn my geass off, and when thinking about it, I said 'and C-2 isn't here so I can't get one of those special lenses she gave me in the show.'"

"Well that's only two slips." Sheila said. "That's not too bad. But we should probably stay alert in case you do it again."

"I agree." Kiram nodded.

The End! For Now!


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

Kiram and Sheila 2: The Revelation

By: Flynn Reynolds

It has been one year and eleven months since Kiram's and Sheila's accidents. It was also the eve of their anniversary. They have been in a relationship for almost two years. It was a good two years considering their situations; Kiram having geass, and Sheila having alchemy. Both of their powers were from anime so the rules were fairly known. However, there were some slight differences. Sheila, for example did not need a transmutation circle or to clap her hands to use her alchemy. She need only make physical contact with the item she intended to transmute. She had learned to control her alchemy to the extent of not having to cover her hands. She could move them freely for she was in complete control of her power. Sadly, the same could not be said for Kiram. He was unable to turn his power off, and so as to prevent any accidents, he always had his eyes covered. He could not control his power, or so he thought. For he would soon learn that he was mistaken.

Because he couldn't turn geass off, and his eyes permanently had the geass symbol in them, Kiram always had his eyes covered. His power was block able, however, sunglasses didn't work, not even ones with tinted lenses. After he realized this, he designed special lenses out of a two way mirror. This was enough to block his geass even though he could clearly see everyone while no one could see his eyes. The only time he didn't wear his glasses was whenever he was completely alone. He wouldn't even let his girlfriend see his eyes. If he was lying on his bed and Sheila came into the room, he would immediately cover his eyes and put on his glasses. He had made a Royal Oath to never use his geass on Sheila, and he was not willing to risk it happening.

Sheila was starting to get annoyed at this. It hurt her that she was never able to gaze into the eyes of the man she loved. She once got a little peak when Kiram came home from the hospital, right before he covered it up. And she never saw his eyes again. She tried so many times to see them. When they were kissing, she would be rubbing his head and try to take them off, but he always caught her. She was getting fed up with it. She repeatedly asked him to show her, but he always refused. He would not take the smallest risk of the woman he loved to be affected by his geass.

"I'm not asking you to use your geass on me. You don't have to talk at all. I'm just asking you to take off your glasses and open your eyes. Please."

"I can't do that, Sheila. Even the smallest risk is too great for me to take."

"I don't care! It'll be fine as long as you don't give any commands."

"I'm just being cautious."

"You know what? Fuck caution!" Sheila lunged her hand out, pulled Kiram's glasses off, and tossed them across the room.

"NO!" Kiram started to run to get them.

"Oh no you don't." Sheila slammed her hands on the ground and instantly a wall emerged from the ground and separated Kiram from his shades. Two more emerged on each side of him. Sheila approached him slowly. He threw his arm over his eyes. Sheila touched one of the walls. Two stone hands emerged from the walls and grabbed Kiram's arms and held them down. Sheila Walked towards him. "Now let me gaze at your eyes." Kiram shut his eyes and squeezed them shut.

"Sheila, please. Don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt."

"Sheila, no!"

Sheila ignored him. She grabbed Kiram's head, placing two of her fingers on his eyelids. She opened them.

"DON'T LOOK AT MY EYES!" Kiram screamed. But it was too late. His eyes were wide open. He was making direct eye contact with his girlfriend. And he had just issued a command. It was over. He had broken his royal promise. He would now be disgraced forever. Even though he had left his family and fled Britannia, the guilt and disgrace still ate at his heart. Kiram bowed his head and started to cry. Sheila touched the ground, the hands let Kiram go, and he fell to the ground, crying. The walls also went back into the ground. Kiram was crying when he felt Sheila's hand on his chin. He stopped crying, as Sheila slowly lifted his head, and their eyes met. Sheila was crying too, but her tears were those of joy. "But how?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that your eyes are beautiful." Sheila helped Kiram up, and kissed him. And he kissed her back.

"Does… does this mean….?"

"Yes, Kiram. You can control your powers. Just like me. You don't have to hide anymore."

"Yes I do."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The geass sign is still in my eyes isn't it?"

"Oh. Yes they are."

"So even if I CAN control the geass, my eyes will still draw attention. Attention that would best be left avoided."

"Oh, I see." Sheila said sadly.

"Still, I should thank you." Kiram put his glasses back on.

"For what?"

"Without this, I wouldn't have known that I can turn my geass off. So what if my eyes always look like this? At least I can have my glasses off more often. In fact…" Kiram took his glasses off and hung them on his shirt. "Oh, by the way, this is something I wish to let your parents know. Is that alright?"

"Kiram, we've lived together for almost four years now. My parents have been with us through pretty much all of this. They know everything. I don't think anything we tell them would surprise them at this point. Feel free to tell them."

"Ok good. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

The next day, they told Sheila's parents during brunch. They were very thrilled to hear the news. "So does this mean you don't have to wear your glasses all the time now?"

"Yes, not around here, but because my eyes permanently look like this," indicating to his eyes, "I am going to keep wearing them in public or when we have guests over who don't know of this."

"Of course. But you can control when you actually activate the geass power now?"

"That is correct." Kiram nodded.

"Well that's a relief." Chandler said.

"It sure is." Sheila chuckled. "Because now I can actually see my boyfriend's eyes."

"Yeah and she can do it without trapping me and holding me down." Kiram smirked.

"I only did that once." Sheila stuck her tongue out at Kiram. "Besides, if I didn't do that, we wouldn't know you could control it."

"Yeah yeah. Thanks for trashing the living room and making me think I broke my royal promise." Kiram laughed.

"Um, wait what?" Harold asked.

"That's how we figured it out." Kiram said. "Sheila was sick of me always hiding behind them, so she took them off, threw them across the room, and then trapped me with three walls and two giant hands."

"Wow." Chandler said. "Isn't that kind of cruel?"

"Nah." Sheila laughed. "It was funny."

"Well now it is." Kiram said. Everyone had a good laugh. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Chandler said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"Huh, I wonder who that is. It's 10:30." Harold said. Everyone resumed eating.

"Kiram, dear, can you come here?" Chandler called. Kiram got up, grabbed his shades, and went to the door. Harold and Sheila followed.

"What's up?" Kiram asked as they arrived.

"It's for you."

"What?"

"This person says he knows you."

Kiram stepped to the door and saw a man standing there. He was fairly well dressed, wearing slacks, dress shoes, a button up shirt, and a suit coat. On his lapel was something Kiram wasn't expecting to see; the official seal of the royal family of the Britannian Empire.

"Louis." Kiram said coldly.

"Hello, brother." Louis smirked. "It's been a while since we talked last."

The End! For Now!


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Kiram and Sheila 3: The Confrontation

By: Flynn Reynolds

They were all eating brunch when Kiram revealed to Sheila's parents that he could control his geass even though he couldn't change how his eyes looked. As they were eating and having a good laugh, the doorbell rang. Chandler answered it. She then called Kiram over because it was for him. Kiram, Sheila, and Harold all went to the door. There, Kiram saw a man who was well dressed. He was wearing slacks, dress shoes, a button up shirt, and a suit coat. On his lapel was something Kiram wasn't expecting to see; the official seal of the royal family of the Britannian Empire.

"Louis." Kiram said coldly.

"Hello, brother." Louis smirked. "It's been a while since we talked last."

"Four years." Kiram remarked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just hanging around." Louis smiled gestured the surrounding area. Kiram, knowing his brother's signals, slowly looked around. He noticed an armed guard near the vehicle. Three of them were in trees. There were two more by the fences.

"Would it be possible for us to talk in private?" Louis asked.

"Oh absolutely." Chandler said. She, Harold and Sheila went back to the kitchen and Kiram stepped outside and closed the door.

"So, Kiram, how are you?" Louis smiled. Kiram grabbed his brother by the shirt, threw him into the yard, and grabbed his neck, pinning him to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kiram growled.

"You know, Kiram, not a lot of people can pull off polka dots, but on you, they work."

"What?" Kiram looked down and saw red dots on his chest. He looked and noticed the guards aiming their guns at him. He eased his grip and lowered his brother. The guards lowered their guns.

Louis chuckled. "Now that we understand each other, let's get down to business."

"Fine. What do you want?" Kiram asked.

"Why, I want you of course."

"What?"

"I've come to take you home."

"I AM home!"

"No. No. I mean home to Britannia."

"I'm not going back. How did you find me anyway?"

"Why the news of course."

"What?"

"I saw that story on the news. You know, the one about the gang that committed suicide in the alley way? At first I was confused, but after having a team of tech experts analyze it, I knew that it had to be you. I had finally found my older brother."

"Why does it matter that I go back to Britannia with you?"

"Because you've been gone for four years…"

"And I'm going to STAY gone." Kiram turned and began walking away.

"But Kiram, his majesty is dead."

Kiram stopped mid-step. He slowly turned to his brother. "WHAT did you just say!?"

"Our father, the emperor, is dead."

Kiram stood there silently. A small grin started to spread onto his face. _He's dead. My father is dead. HA!_ Kiram began to chuckle. Soon he started laughing. Before long, Kiram was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees.

"Kiram, what's wrong?" Louis knelt down and touched his brother's shoulders. Kiram swatted Louis's arms away.

"So it's finally over. I got my wish."

"What are you saying?"

"Ever since that day, four years ago, I've wished for the emperor's death." Kiram chuckled as he got up.

"Kiram, how can you say such a horrible thing?"

"Did you not hear what happened to my mother?"

"I heard. Everyone heard."

"Then you know the answer to your own question. So who's on the throne now?"

"Who else? Bailey, the second oldest of all of us siblings."

"Great." Kiram said sarcastically.

"Kiram, I know you hate us, but please, come home for your father's funeral."

"No. I'm never going back."

"But it's tradition that all members of the royal family attend the funeral."

"I gave up my claim to the throne."

"That may be true, but you're still a member of the royal family."

"NO I'M NOT!" Kiram yelled. "When I denounced my claim, I left the family. When I left Britannia, I ceased being a Britannian citizen. Now beat it. I never want to see any of you ever again!"

Louis sighed. "Well, I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." He snapped his finger and the guards raised their guns. Louis raised his hand and Kiram could hear the guns being cocked. As Louis began to lower his hand, the ground rose up and covered Kiram. The guards fired but the ground blocked them all. The ground lowered from around Kiram and then rose up and hit the guards, knocking them out. Kiram looked behind him and saw Sheila on the yard using her alchemy. Louis began to take his gun out, but Kiram decked him in the face, knocking Louis to the ground. Kiram stole his gun. Louis looked up just as Kiram was taking his glasses off. He stared his brother in the eye. "So my suspicion was true. You do have geass." Louis smiled.

"Listen to me very carefully, Louis. I, Kiram vi Britannia, command you to go home. Forget you found me. Forget all of this. You never found anything. No one knows where I am. Now get your guards and go!" Louis's iris had a red glow around them.

"Yes, my lord." Louis got up, and carried all the guards to the truck. Before they left, Kiram used his geass and gave all the guards the same order. After the car had left, Sheila came over to Kiram.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you know I needed help?"

"Please, you honestly think I'm not going to keep an eye on my boyfriend? As soon as we walked away from the door, I went to the nearest window and watched everything happen. When I saw you fall to your knees I thought that you had been shot." The two began walking back to the house.

"That makes sense. But how did you know where all the guards were?"

"Um, you do know that the laser sight has visible beams right?"

"Actually, I just looked long enough to see that they were aiming at me."

"Oh, well I saw the beams and saw where the guards were. Plus, since there were so many of them, I knew something was up."

"Well I thank you for your help. I would've lost if not for you."

"How?"

"Well I could've used my geass on Louis, but I couldn't use it on all the guards at once, so they could've shot me as I was using it on one of them."

"Huh, that's very true. I didn't think of it like that. I just thought I should help my boyfriend out."

"And again, I thank you. You know, we make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we do." The headed back to the house and told Sheila's parents everything that just happened.

"Oh goodness me. Well, I'm glad neither of you are hurt." Chandler said.

"Me too." Harold said.

"None of us are hurt now, but I'm still concerned." Kiram said.

"Why?" Asked Sheila. "You blanked all their memories."

"I know." Kiram replied. "But if Louis found me, someone else could."

"Well what are the chances of that happening?" Harold asked.

"Too great for me to take the risk of endangering you all."

"Kiram, what are you saying?" Chandler asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, Sheila, I thank you all for the hospitality you've given me these past couple of years. Words cannot express how grateful I truly am. I love you all. And it's because I love you so, that I refuse to endanger any of you. I'm moving out."

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison, Sheila saying it the loudest.

"Not that far." Kiram assured them. "There's a house about a block away for sale. It's not that much smaller than this house. So we'll still see each other a lot."

"Wait, you've been planning this?" Sheila cried.

"Not that long." Kiram said. "I'm 23 and thought I should get my own place. I was debating whether or not to actually move because I didn't want to say goodbye to you guys. But now that there's a chance my family can track me down, and will more than likely threaten me as Louis did, I've decided to move to keep you out of harm's way."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Sheila said. "I'm not going to let you be alone again."

"Sheila, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"I know. You're NOT asking. And neither am I. I'm moving with you and that's that."

"Are you two ok with this?" Kiram asked Harold and Chandler.

"We just want you two to be happy. And we appreciate your honesty." Chandler said.

"You have good intention in your heart, Kiram." Harold said. "That's what I've like best about all this time."

"See? They're fine with it." Sheila said. "Now let's go pack."

"Alright then." Kiram said. "And don't worry. I swear to you we'll visit often."

"Just let us know when you're heading over." Harold laughed.

"We will." Sheila laughed. As she and Kiram went to go pack their things and purchase the house, no one noticed a small, silver circle on Kiram's collar.

The End! For Now!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Kiram and Sheila 4: Reunion

By: Flynn Reynolds

Kiram's half-brother, Louis, had managed to track Kiram down after 4 years. During their confrontation, Louis stated his intention was to take Kiram back to Britannia because their father, the emperor, had died. Kiram refused. But before Louis could order his guards to take Kiram down, Sheila used her alchemy to knock them all out. Taking advantage of his brother's shock, Kiram decked Louis in the face, then proceeded to use his geass to make Louis and the guards go home and forget what happened. Afterwards, Kiram and Sheila went back inside the house, where Kiram had stated his intention to move to a new house so Chandler and Harold wouldn't be in danger if any of Kiram's other family members found him. Sheila decided to go with him. A few days later, they had moved all their stuff into their new home. All that was left to do was unload a view boxes. Sheila had decided to start doing some laundry while Kiram unloaded them.

"Kiram, can you come here?" Sheila called.

"Sure. I'll be right there." Kiram called back. "What's up?" He asked as he entered the laundry room.

"What's this?" Sheila asked.

"What is what?"

"This." Sheila held up a tiny circular disk.

"Let me see that." Kiram said. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he examined the little disk.

"It was on the collar of your jacket." Sheila replied. Kiram turned it over.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"I think I know what this is. Is there a magnifying glass around here?"

"Yeah, it's in the study."

"Come on. Let's go." They went the study. When they arrived, Kiram put the disk on the desk and Sheila got the magnifying glass. She handed it to Kiram.

"What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Something that I don't want to be there." Kiram choked as he looked through the glass.

"What?"

"It's the royal seal. Take a look." He handed the magnifying glass to Sheila. Looking through it, she saw the seal of the royal Britannian Empire.

"Wait. This can't be the royal seal. This looks different than what Louis had on is lapel pin."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"There's something entwined in this symbol. It looks like a 'B.'"

"Let me see." Sheila gave Kiram the magnifying glass and he once again looked at the seal. Sheila was right. There was a 'B' entwined in it. "No. No this can't be."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Fuck!" Kiram slammed his fist on the desk and smashed the disk to pieces, some of which cut his hand. He was shaking violently.

"Kiram, what's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"That was a tracer."

"What?"

"A tracking device. Louis planted a tracking device on me. It must have been when he touched my shoulder."

"But Louis won't remember any of this because you used your geass. Plus, you just destroyed the tracer. So what's the problem?"

"That symbol on the back of it."

"Yeah?"

"That was the official seal of Bailey, my little sister and current empress of Britannia."

Sheila gasped. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yes. Bailey is on her way here. It looks like there's about to be a family reunion."

"I'll go tell my parents. Maybe they can get out of here."

"There's no need to. It's OK to tell them, but if they run, the royal guard would find them. Besides, they're coming for me, and I'm in a completely separate house. With any luck, the tracer was working and showed THIS house last instead of their house. Your parents should be safe. At the very worst, they're going to be held in a corner by two guards or something."

"OK. But I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too."

"Wait. You have geass, I have alchemy. Can't that help?"

"Probably, but chances are they'll be prepared."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait and see what happens, and try NOT to start a war. My main concerns are yours and your parents' safety."

"Kiram, I have Alchemy, I can handle myself."

"I know, but they might use you to get to me, and use your parents to get to you."

"Kiram don't worry. It'll be fine."

"Yeah but…" Kiram sighed. "Sheila, I need to ask you something important."

"What is it?"

"If…if Bailey wins, and I end up going back with them, would you…." Sheila put her finger on Kiram's lips and he stopped talking.

"Shhhh." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She then took his glasses off and stared into his eyes. "Of course. If you go, then I'll go. No matter what happens, I'm staying with you."

"I love you." Kiram and Sheila kissed.

"I love you, too. Now let's tell my parents."

"Right." Kiram and Sheila called Harold and Chandler and told them the news.

One week later, the day arrived. Kiram and Sheila were over at Harold and Chandler's house and everyone was in the living room watching the news, when a bunch of lights came in through the window. A voice came over a loud speaker. "ATTENTION OCCUPANTS! This is the royal guard of the Britannian Empire. We want to talk to you. You have 60 seconds to come out with your hands up!"

"Oh no! They're here!" Chandler cried. Kiram got up and headed towards the door. "Kiram, what are you doing?" Everyone started to get up.

"Stay here!" Kiram pointed at them. "I have an idea." Everyone stood there.

"Kiram, we're coming with you. We want to make sure you don't get hurt." Sheila glared at him.

Kiram sighed. "Fine, but stay inside."

"Deal." Harold said. They all went to the door. Kiram stepped outside. As he started advancing across the yard, the royal guards aimed their guns at him. "Oh no, he's going to get gunned down."

"No he won't, dad." Sheila patted Harold on the back. "Wait, what's he saying?" They all listened.

"I AM KIRAM VI BRITANNIA; THE FORMER 1ST HEIR TO THE ROYAL BRITANNIAN THRONE! I ORDER YOU TO LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" None of the guards lowered their weapons. "OK. Let's try something else out." Kiram removed his glasses.

"Oh my, he's going to do it isn't he?" Chandler asked.

"I, LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA COMMAND YOU, ALL OF YOU, OBEY MY COMMANDS! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" The guards still didn't lower their guns.

"That's not going to work, brother." A voice called. A look of shock came over Kiram's face.

"No. No it can't be." Kiram hurriedly put his glasses back on.

"Oh don't bother, your geass won't work on any of us." Bailey said as she stepped forward. "That's right. I know all about it. The guards and I are wearing special eyewear with two way mirror lenses. So while we can see your eyes, you can't see ours. All you see is your reflection. So if you try to use your geass, it will reflect back to you. Your geass is useless." She laughed. "Lower your weapons." The guards obeyed.

"Bailey you coward!" Kiram yelled.

"YOU DARE SPEAK TO YOUR EMPRESS THAT WAY, BROTHER!?" Louis yelled.

"Louis? How the hell are you here? I blanked your memory!"

"That's correct." Bailey said. "But a few minutes of video watching gave him new memories." Kiram glared at her.

"Fine. Now what do you want?"

"Oh, just for my wish to be granted." Bailey walked towards Kiram. "You see, there's something I've wanted to do to you for quite some time now. And now that I've finally found you, nothing is going to stop me from doing it." She started moving one hand up Kiram's chest.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Sheila yelled as she ran outside. Kiram turned and saw that Sheila was about to use her alchemy.

"SHEILA DON'T!" He put his hand up. Sheila put her hands to her side.

"Smart choice." Bailey teased.

"Shut up!" Kiram snapped as he turned back to his sister. "Just tell me what the hell you want."

"I want this." Bailey touched Kiram's cheek. She put her other hand on his other cheek. Sheila started to charge at Bailey but the guards raised their guns and she stopped.

"Bailey what the f…" Bailey put her finger on Kiram's lips and he stopped talking. "Shhh." She took Kiram's glasses off. "It's ok. Just relax." Bailey took her eyewear off and put her hands back on Kiram's cheeks. She slowly started to lean in. She closed her eyes as she got closer and closer to Kiram's lips. But before their lips could touch, she wrapped her arms around Kiram and started laughing. "You thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?"

"Wait what?" Kiram looked around in confusion.

"Um...excuse me, Kiram, the empress is hugging you. I believe you're supposed to hug her back." One guard said gesturing with his gun.

"Whatever." Kiram hesitantly put his arms around his sister and hugged her. As soon as his hands touched her back, Bailey stopped laughing. Kiram tried to stop hugging but Bailey snapped her fingers and a guard aimed his gun at Kiram, so he continued to hug her. The guard lowered his gun. A few seconds later, Kiram let go of Bailey and started to back up, but he couldn't move because Bailey was holding him so tightly. "Uh, Bailey." He asked. But Bailey didn't respond. Then Kiram realized that Bailey was crying. Soon she was crying so hard that her knees buckled. She and Kiram went down to the ground. All the guards pointed their guns at Kiram.

"Hold on!" Louis said. "He's not hurting her."

"Bailey, what are you crying for?" Kiram got up and grabbed Bailey's shoulders.

"You don't get it do you?" Bailey said as she wiped a tear away.

"Get what?!" Kiram asked.

"YOU DISAPPEARED FOR FOUR YEARS!" Bailey shrieked. "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WERE LEGALLY DECLARED DEAD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME TO KNOW THAT MY OLDER BROTHER IS STILL ALIVE!? I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"So what?" Kiram cocked an eyebrow.

"I LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU! LOUIS LOVES YOU! ALL OF US LOVE YOU! YOU'RE A MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY! WE ALL LOVE YOU! THE SOUL REASON WE CAME DOWN HERE, THE ONLY REASON WE'RE GOING THROUGH ALL THIS TROUBLE TO BRING YOU HOME IS BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU!"

"I don't believe you. And I'm not going back!" Kiram said. Bailey started to speak, but she couldn't say anything. Louis walked over to Kiram.

"Kiram, she's telling you the truth."

"What makes you say that?" Kiram scoffed.

"Kiram, when I first showed Bailey the video that proved you were still alive, this is the exact same reaction she had there." He gestured to Bailey. "She misses you so much that she gave me an order to come down here. She ordered me, as empress. Her exact words were 'As empress of Britannia, I order you to find our older brother.'"

"That's true! That's exactly what I said. I even threatened to kill him when he came back because he wouldn't tell me where you were. That was before I realized he was right about the geass." Bailey said as she got up. "Now Kiram, once more I ask you, not as the empress of Britannia, but as your sister, a sister who loves and misses you, please come back to Britannia with us." She held Kiram's glasses out to him.

"I don't know." Kiram said as he took his glasses.

"Kiram, think about it." Louis said. "This is the royal guard and the empress of Britannia. They have the power to make your life difficult. Think about the people you live with now. Your answer can affect their future.

"Don't you dare threaten me or them." Kiram said. Louis grabbed his brother's shoulder and leaned in.

"I'm not TRYING to threaten you." He whispered. "I'm just saying that some of our siblings, including Bailey, might take drastic action. Now no one here wants that, but we've come this far already. And as the empress, Bailey has a lot of power. Do you really want to endanger your life and theirs?" Louis motioned to the house. Kiram looked at the house. He looked at Harold, Chandler, and then to Sheila. They stared at each other for a little bit, then Harold, Chandler, and Sheila nodded. Kiram turned back to face Bailey and Louis with a scowl. He raised his hand as if to punch them both. The guards raised their guns but Bailey put her hand up and they were lowered. Kiram stood there with his fist raised for a minute. Then he opened his hand and dropped it.

"Alright." He said as he put his glasses back on. "You win."

"Are you serious?!" Bailey's face lit up. She approached Kiram to give him a hug.

"One condition!" Kiram put his finger up. Bailey stopped.

"What is it?" She asked. Kiram turned to Sheila and her parents.

"Sheila?" Kiram looked at her. Sheila looked at him for a little bit, then turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad." She said softly. They nodded. Sheila turned back to Kiram and nodded.

"She comes too. She stays in the palace with me." Kiram demanded.

"Deal." Bailey said. Sheila cried as she ran over to Kiram and hugged him. He spun her around in the air. After they stopped spinning, they kissed.

"We should go start packing." Sheila said.

"Oh that won't be necessary." Bailey smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately, some of the vans opened up and a group of people came out of the van and stood in front of Bailey at attention.

"What are your orders, your majesty?" They all said in perfect unison. Bailey pointed at two of them at the end of the line.

"You two, go get a semi with trailer. The rest of you," she motioned to the rest. "Go pack their things."

"Yes your majesty." The group divided up. Two of them went back to one of the vans and headed off to go buy a semi. The rest of them started heading for the house."

"Hey what are they doing?" Sheila started towards the house

"Don't worry. They're just packing for you." Bailey said.

"But we don't live here." Kiram said. "We live down the block."

"Oh. Ok." Bailey said. "Men, come back!" All the people came back and lined up. "When the two come back with the semi, we are going to the correct house. You will start packing then."

"Yes your majesty." They all said in perfect unison. The two other men returned with a semi.

"Alright, brother, lead the way." Bailey said.

"I will in a second. There's something I want to do first." Kiram said.

"And what would that be?" Bailey asked.

"Say our goodbyes." Sheila said as she and Kiram went to the house together. There, they said goodbye to Sheila's parents. "I'm going to miss you guys." Sheila said as her parents hugged and kissed her. "I'll message you on Facebook whenever I can."

"Sheila, sweetie, we love you so much. You and Kiram have a good life together."

"Of course." Sheila smiled. She started towards the car, but turned to Kiram. "Kiram, aren't you coming?"

"Yes, but I want to do something first."

"What's that?" Chandler asked. Kiram smiled.

"This." He leaned over and hugged Chandler and Harold. "Thank you for everything you two have done for me over the past four years. I love you both."

"We love you too." Harold and Chandler said. They kissed Kiram on the head. Kiram kissed both of them on the head and started towards the semi. He and Sheila walked to the car holding hands.

"Our house isn't that far." He said. "We'll walk there and you guys follow us ok?"

"Alright." Bailey said. "Let's go, people." They all got into the cars and followed Sheila and Kiram to their house. Once there, the men began packing all of Kiram and Sheila's things up and loaded it in to the van. While they were doing that, Kiram and Sheila turned to Bailey and Louis.

"By the way, how did you find us at my parent's house?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah. I destroyed the tracer here at our house." Kiram said. "So why did you go to the Wilson's house?"

"Actually, we came here first, but there were no life signs inside on our scanners." Louis said.

"So we back tracked the tracer's history to find the last place you guys stayed for a while and that led us to the Wilson's house." Bailey said.

"I see." Kiram and Sheila said together. Soon, the men had finished packing and loading everything, and it was time to go back to Britannia. After one final look at their house, Kiram and Sheila got into the car with Bailey and Louis.

"This doesn't change anything." Kiram said coldly as they headed back to Britannia.

"Whatever." Louis said. "By the way Kiram, we brought something for you and Sheila."

"And what would that be?" Sheila asked.

"These." Bailey gave both of them a little box wrapped up with a bow on it.

"What are these?" Kiram asked.

"Open them up and see." Louis chuckled. Kiram and Sheila took off the bow and wrapping paper and opened the boxes. Each box had a lapel pin in it. Each lapel pin had the royal seal on it, both of which had a letter entwined in it. Kiram's had a 'K,' and Sheila's had a 'S.'

"I don't understand." Sheila looked puzzled.

"These are royal pins." Kiram said.

"Not just that, but they're special ones." Bailey said.

"How are they special?" Kiram asked.

"Well Sheila's is a brand new one that we made just for her since we figured you were going to ask her to come." Louis said. "But yours, Kiram, that pin, in your hand, is the exact same pin that you threw on the floor of father's visitation room four years ago."

"Are you serious?" Kiram asked as his jaw dropped. Bailey and Louis nodded.

"I told you, Kiram, we love you." Bailey said. "Father was going to throw it away. He even ordered a servant to throw it away but I dove out and got it before he did and refused to give it up. I kept it in a jewelry box all this time."

"Oh my gosh. That is precious!" Sheila said. Kiram looked up at his siblings, smiled, then leaned over and hugged them. "But wait, I'm curious. Why do I get one? I'm not a member of the royal family."

"We know." Louis said. "But while we were watching the video of the alley incident, and the video of the confrontation between Kiram and me, it was pretty obvious that you and Kiram were a couple, so we figured 'why not?' You guys have been best friends ever since you two were 10. You're pretty much a member of the family, Sheila. Besides, you and Kiram have been a couple for 4 years right?"

"Actually, we've only officially been in a relationship for two years." Sheila said.

"We were basically in a relationship for the four years, but we didn't make it official until two years ago." Kiram said.

"Oh." Louis chuckled.

"Hey, watch it, Louis." Kiram took off his glasses and stared at Louis.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Calm down…wait. I don't feel compelled to obey you. I thought your geass was permanently on."

"Actually, aside from the fact that I already used it on you, we just discovered that I can control it. My eyes will permanently look like this, but I can control when the geass activates."

"That's awesome!" Bailey said. Louis started dialing on his phone.

"What are you doing, Louis?" Sheila asked.

"I'm cancelling the order I gave the R&D department."

"What did you order them?"

"I was going to have them make Kiram some special contacts like in 'Code Geass.'"

"Hang up the phone." Kiram said.

"But why?"

"I want the contacts."

"Why?"

"Because I'm guessing that Bailey is preparing some grand celebration because of my return?"

"Guilty as charged." Bailey chuckled.

"So it would be weird for me to always be wearing these shades. At least with contacts my eyes would LOOK normal. Actually, don't hang up. Just tell them that they don't need to be geass cancelling. They just need to make my eyes look normal."

"Ok then." Louis proceeded with the phone call.

"Thanks guys." Kiram smiled at his siblings. Bailey started to tear up.

"Bailey, what's wrong?" Sheila asked.

"I haven't seen Kiram smile in a long time." Bailey wiped a tear. Kiram started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You start crying after everything I do." Kiram stated.

"I missed you, ok? Is that a crime?" Bailey sneered.

"Bailey. Bailey listen to me. You got me to come back. You won. You're going to be seeing more of me now."

"Oh yeah, about that, there's something I want you to do."

"What is it, Bailey?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll never run away like that again."

"Ok. I promise I won't run away again."

"No. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did…oh." His face dropped. "You want me to…" Bailey nodded. "Bailey, trust me."

"Don't make me order you to it, Kiram. I don't want to lose you again. Make a royal promise. Please."

Kiram looked over at Sheila. "Are you ok with this? Because if I do this, we won't get to leave for a long time."

Sheila nodded and touched Kiram's knee. "Of course, she's your family after all."

"Ok then, here it goes." He turned to Bailey and took off his glasses. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. "To you, Empress Bailey be Britannia, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever run away from home in the way that I did four years ago nor will I run away in any other way. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiram smiled, putting his glasses back on. The rest of the ride to the palace was a pleasant day of catching up.

The End! For Now!


	5. Chapter 5: Return of the Prince

Kiram and Sheila 5: Return of the Prince

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Ok then, here it goes." He turned to Bailey and took off his glasses. The two of them looked into each other's eyes. "To you, Empress Bailey be Britannia, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever run away from home in the way that I did four years ago nor will I run away in any other way. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kiram smiled. "One more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm not going to the funeral."

"Kiram, you HAVE to go. All Britannian citizens must attend or watch."

"Damn it. Fine. But I'm not sitting with you guys. I don't want to reveal myself until AFTER the funeral."

"Deal." The rest of the ride to the palace was a pleasant day of catching up. They arrived back at the palace at about 11:00 p.m. As they walked in, some of the palace staff was waiting to greet Kiram. The other members of the royal family were already asleep and the staff was ordered to let them sleep. It took five minutes for Kiram to make it through all the pleasantries. After that, Louis, Bailey, Sheila, and Kiram all headed to their rooms together.

"Oh crap! We forgot to set a room up for Sheila."

"No you didn't." Kiram said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sleeping in Kiram's room." Sheila and Kiram chuckled.

"Alright, fine." Bailey laughed along. "But what about Sheila's bed? Where's she going to sleep?"

"With me." Kiram said. "We all have king size beds. Sheila can sleep there."

"But what about…" Louis began.

"Look, she's sleeping with me!" Kiram said. "Sheila and I are sleeping together. I don't mean sleeping together in the 'have sex' manner, I mean it in the 'two people sleeping in the same bed with each other' way."

"Ok. Ok. Cool your jets." Louis laughed. Everyone laughed as they all went to their rooms. The next morning, the semi was unloaded and Kiram and Sheila unpacked all their things into Kiram's room, now THEIR room. They had just finished unloading the last box when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Kiram asked as he opened it. Standing in the door was one of the servants who was holding a clothes bag with a hanger on his pointer and middle finger. With his other fingers, he was holding a small present. He extended it to Kiram. "What's this?" Kiram asked as he took the bag and present.

"This is your suit, master Kiram."

"My suit for what?"

"For her majesty's speech about your return."

"Oh yeah. Thank you. Where's Sheila's dress?"

"I shall fetch it immediately, sir."

"Thank you."

"Of course, sir." The servant began to leave.

"One more thing." Kiram said. The servant stopped and turned to Kiram.

"Yes sir?"

"What's this?" He held the present up.

"That's something that her majesty wished for you to have."

"Ok. Thank you. That will be all."

"Very good, sir. I shall go get the dress now." Kiram nodded and the servant left to go get the dress. Kiram opened the present. There was a little case inside of it.

"Why do I need a dress?"

"We're attending the empress's speech." Kiram said as he opened the case. "Plus, you're accompanying a prince. You have to dress up. Don't you remember watching the speeches on T.V.?"

"Yeah. So what's in the case?"

"The contacts they made me." Kiram took off his glasses and put the contacts in.

"Oh yeah. This is exciting."

"I just want it to be over with."

"Why?"

"Because after the speech, there's talking with the family, public appearances, and shit like that."

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"Sheila, I've been 'dead' for the past four years."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. But on the plus side, it'll be nice to see some of the family again; the half-siblings and all.

"Yeah it will." Sheila said. There was a knock at the door. Kiram answered it.

"Mrs. Sheila's dress." The servant said, handing Kiram another clothes bag on a hanger.

"It's MS. Sheila." Kiram said.

"My apologizes sir."

"Of course. That will be all."

"Very good, sir." The servant left and Kiram closed the door. Kiram and Sheila started changing when they heard a small roar outside the window.

"What's going on out there?" Kiram went over to the window and looked out to see a huge crowd gathered outside the palace. A lot of them had signs with them that said 'We love Kiram! Welcome Home Kiram.' etc. "Oooohhhhhhhhhh!" Kiram put his hand over his eyes and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sheila asked as she pulled her dress up after putting her arms through the sleeves.

"I forgot about the fan clubs." Kiram said as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"What fan clubs?" Sheila asked as she put her pantyhose on.

"Each one of us have a fan club. I guess mine kind of died down after I ran off."

"Well I guess now that you're back, your fan club resurfaced."

"Looks and sounds that way." The two of them laughed. After they finished dressing, 5 minutes later they were downstairs in the street. Normally, during a funeral procession for the emperor, the royal family would all have a chair for each member, but Kiram decided not to reveal himself so as to avoid causing an uproar. After the funeral ended, Kiram and Sheila went to the speech room. Bailey walked to the balcony to a thunderous roar of applause. When she got to the podium, she raised her hand and the crowd was silent. She looked to the side at the film crew. The camera man counted down from five on his hand. After he reached one, he pointed at Bailey.

Bailey began her speech. "To all you citizens of Britannia, those who are here, and those watching at home. I, Bailey be Britannia, your empress, speak to you today with good news. Kiram vi Britannia, the 1st heir to the throne has returned. And he's with us here today. So without further ado, I give you the 1st heir to the royal throne, my brother, Kiram vi Britannia!" She motioned to the side and Kiram walked onstage and the crowd cheered.

"I'M BACK BABY!" Kiram threw his hands in the air. The crowd exploded with roars of applause. "Alright. Alright. Calm down." Kiram laughed and the crowd began to settle. "Ok it is GREAT to be back after so many years. Sorry I was gone so long. But I'm back now, and isn't that what really matters?" The crowd screamed 'yes.' Kiram started to laugh. "Anyway, I'm back, it's good to be back, etc. PEACE!" Kiram made the peace sign and started walking off the stage. As he left, Bailey entered and returned to the podium onstage.

"Ok now, if you would like to talk to Kiram, private interviews will be available in a conference room at 3:00." Kiram turned to her.

"Wait what?" He asked. Bailey just shrugged and smiled.

"Further details as events warrant. Please form an orderly line outside the room and he will see you one at a time. 3:00, be there. That will be all." She waved and left as the crowd cheered. Kiram was waiting for her off stage.

"Bailey what the hell?" Kiram asked as they all started to head towards their rooms.

"What?"

"What do you mean I'm doing private visits?"

"Kiram, you were dead. People want to talk to you. And I figured these private conversations, though time consuming, would be easier on you than a giant press conference."

"You have a point."

"How are the contacts working?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Well your eyes look normal."

"Then they work perfectly." Kiram chuckled. "Now, about these visits?"

"What about them?"

"Does each person have a time limit?"

"Yes. 5 minutes."

"Good. I'm not going to be alone am I?"

"Hey! That's insulting!" Sheila teased as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sorry." Kiram said. "I mean am going to have a security guard or something?"

"No." Bailey said. "You're going to have four; two outside the door, and two inside standing next to you. Plus there's the photographer."

"Photographer?"

"For the autographed photos people are going to want."

"I HAVE to sign autographs?"

"Yes."

"Can't I just get like one of those autograph stamp things? You know, I just have to stamp the photo and my autograph would be on the picture?"

"Nope." Bailey giggled. "You have to sign each one by hand."

"What about e-signatures? Upload a png file of my autograph on the computer and copy/paste it onto each picture before printing it off?"

"Nope. By hand, with pen, after printing."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry, Kiram. It won't take forever."

"But it will feel like it."

"It always does." Bailey laughed.

"Wait, why is it scheduled for 3:00? That's 1 hour away." Sheila asked.

"Because that will make time for all the fans to line up."

"It takes an hour for all your fans to line up?"

"Well it's kind of fun to make them wait."

"I remember having to wait before we hung out when we were kids." Sheila said coldly.

"Well yeah." Kiram said. "But you only had to wait five minutes. These fans have to wait for an hour. Besides, you don't have to wait anymore ever again." Kiram laughed as he hugged Sheila.

"Wait. What about the fan girls who try to kiss you?" She asked.

"Well that's why you're going to be in the room with me. So all the fan girls get the hint. All we have to do is hold hands."

"How would that give them the hint?"

"Fan girls are obsessive. Holding hands will make some of them think we're married."

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"If we're all done chatting. It's time for you two to get dressed for the meetings."

"What's wrong with how we're dressed now?" Sheila asked.

"We don't have to be dressed this nicely for meetings." Kiram said.

"Oh ok." Sheila said. One minute later, Kiram and Sheila arrived at their room and started changing into more comfortable clothing. The guards showed up 30 seconds after they had finished dressing. Two stayed outside and two stood by Kiram and Sheila as they sat down.

"Are you two ready?" the guard asked.

"Yes, send the first one in." Kiram gestured.

"Right away. Send the first one in." The guard said. The door opened and a girl came in. She ran over and hugged Kiram.

"Oh my gosh! Prince Kiram, I'm your biggest fan!" She said. "I'm …" The girl then saw that Kiram and Sheila were holding hands. "Oh. You… you have a…." The girls face dropped.

Kiram nodded. "Yes. Sheila here is my girlfriend. But I'm still happy to take a picture with you and sign it."

"Ok." The girl said. They took the picture.

"Alright now who am I signing this to?" Kiram asked.

"Kate."

"Ok. 'To my friend, Kate. Prince Kiram.'" Kiram wrote. He handed Kate the picture, she hugged him, and then left. Then the next person entered. This continued for about 30 minutes. Then the seventh person entered. She sat down across from Kiram and Sheila. "Ok, now what is your na…..?" Kiram stared at the girl sitting across from him and Sheila. His jaw dropped. "Leslie?"

"Hello, Kiram. It's been a while." Leslie said slightly coldly.

The End! For Now!


	6. Chapter 6: Confront the Ex

Kiram and Sheila 6: Confront the Ex

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Ok. 'To my friend, Kate. Prince Kiram.'" Kiram wrote. He handed Kate the picture, she hugged him, and then left. Then the next person entered. This continued for about 30 minutes. Then the seventh person entered. She sat down across from Kiram and Sheila. "Ok, now what is your na…?" Kiram stared at the girl sitting across from him and Sheila. His jaw dropped. "Leslie?"

"Hello, Kiram. It's been a while." Leslie said slightly coldly.

"Simmons, Phillips, Chase." Kiram said.

"Yes sir." The two guards and photographer said.

"Get out and send the crowd away. No one else is allowed in this room today."

"But what about your rela…"

"I said NO ONE!"

"Yes sir." The Simmons, Phillips, and Chase joined the two guards, outside the room and sent the crowd away. When Bailey saw the crowd leaving this early, she asked the guards what was happening.

"Your majesty, Prince Kiram ordered us outside and told us to send the people away."

"And why would that be?" Bailey sighed.

"We don't know."

"Oh, this sound interesting." Bailey started heading to Kiram's room. "I'm going to check this out."

"But, your majesty, Prince Kiram said…"

"Ok. 1. I outrank Kiram. He might be my older brother, but I'm the Empress. 2. I'm not going IN the room, I just want to listen."

"Of course, your majesty." The guards left. Bailey went to the room. She was surprised to see Sheila standing outside. She looked frightened.

"Sheila? What's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Kiram asked me to leave the room."

"Why?"

"I don't know. His ex-girlfriend, Leslie, entered the room and then he told me, Chase the photographer, and the guards to get out."

"Why are you trembling then?"

"The way he said it. I've never heard him talk like that before. He sounded like he was going to kill someone."

"We better listen then." Bailey and Sheila leaned on the door and listened.

"What are you doing here?" Kiram asked Leslie.

"Why I just came by to talk to my favorite prince and get an autographed picture."

"Don't give me that shit. What do you want?!" Kiram barked.

"Just to say 'hi' to my ex-boyfriend who I though was dead for four years."

"Yeah, yeah, you and everyone else."

"Geez, Kiram. You don't have to be so mean. I was stupefied when I found out you were alive."

"Ok. And?" Kiram said derisively.

"Thinking that you were dead made me realize how much I really missed you." Leslie twirled her hair.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Kiram growled.

"How much I love you."

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Kiram barked as he stood up, knocking his chair over. "If you did, you would have helped me in my time of need."

"You're not the only one who has problems, Kiram. I've had it rough too."

"You think you know the pain I've been through?"

"OH boo hoo." Leslie mocked. "My mommy died in a car accident." Kiram lunged at Leslie, grabbed her neck, and slammed her into a wall.

"IT WASN'T A FUCKING ACCIDENT!" He screamed. "SHE WAS MURDERED! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! NOT ONLY DID MY FATHER KNOW ABOUT IT, BUT HE DIDN'T DO JACK SHIT!"

"Yeah, yeah, your daddy was a dick."

"I'M NOT DONE! Right after I left, I was in an accident." Kiram took his contacts out and stared into Leslie's eyes. "THIS was the result. I gained Lelouch's geass. However, I can actually control it. My eyes will always look like this but I can control the geass. But I didn't know that right away. So not only did I make an entire gang kill themselves, but I lived the next four years in fear of harming my friends. Do you know what it's like to not be able to look at the person you love with your own eyes? To constantly live in fear of harming them? Never to be able to look them in the eyes? It hurt me to do so, but it hurt Sheila more. In fact, she actually stole my glasses, threw them across the room, pinned me down, and forced my eyes open to look at them. I screamed at her not to look at my eyes as she pried them open. So I thought I had broken my royal promise not to use my geass on her. And that hurt like hell. No one else in my family had broken a royal promise before, so not only did I feel bad because I thought I broke mine, but I felt worse because if I actually DID break it, I would have been the first to do so. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you've had it rough, you selfish ****!"

Bailey motioned for the four guards and they all burst into the room to see Kiram holding Leslie by the neck. The guards raised their guns, ready to tranquilize the prince.

"Lower your guns!" Bailey ordered. "Kiram, what are you doing?"

"Stay right there!" He screamed. "I want Leslie to say how hard she's had it the past four years. In fact…." He smirked as he turned back and faced Leslie again. Her breathing had quickened and she had a look of terror on her face and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" Bailey said.

"You and Sheila can stay but I want the guards outside."

"Fine." Bailey snapped her fingers and the guards left the room. "Now what?"

"Now this." Kiram smiled and released his grip on Leslie. She dropped to the floor and looked up at him. She began sweating. Bailey started to approach Kiram but Sheila put her arm up. She looked at Bailey.

"Forgive me, majesty, but I've seen that look before."

"You have? When?"

"That's the look he had right before he ordered the gang members to die."

"What?!" Leslie overheard that and turned to them. Kiram grabbed her head and turned it towards him.

"EYES ON ME!" He yelled.

"Kiram, please don…." Leslie began to cry.

"Shut up!" Kiram barked. "I can't believe I'm about to do this. As prince of the royal Britannian Empire, I order you to answer my questions with complete honesty. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your highness." Leslie cried. Kiram had never ordered her to do anything like this even when they were dating, so this new experience scared her.

"Did you break up with me because you didn't want to deal with the drama I was going through?"

"Not entirely."

"Elaborate."

"That's PART of the reason."

"What's the rest of the reason?"

"After the accident…"

"It WASN'T an accident!" Kiram barked.

"Forgive me. After the incident with your mother, you became very distant. You also became extremely, for lack of a better word, 'dark.' I was genuinely scared. I feared you and so decided to end things."

"Is that the entire reason?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. Next question, how did you react to the news of my disappearance?"

"At first, I was a mix of shock, fear, and concerned."

"At first?"

"As the years went by, I calmed down and eventually disregarded the situation entirely. Then I saw Empress Bailey's speech on the news that said you were alive. This really surprised me. It also made me think 'if he and I get back together, I can be famous.'"

"I knew it." Kiram muttered under his breath.

"You selfish bitch!" Sheila said as she started advancing towards Leslie. Bailey stopped her and Kiram raised his hand up.

"Easy, Sheila." Sheila eased up and Bailey eased her grip. "Now then Leslie, in the past four years, did you have any major struggles?"

"Not really. I mean, everyone has difficulties here and there but nothing that no one else has gone through. The very worst thing that happened was I got a flat tire on my way to work which caused me to be 10 minutes late."

"I see. Ok then." Kiram got up.

"Is that it?" Leslie asked.

"That's it." Kiram said calmly.

"Well in that case, Kiram?" Leslie said.

"What?" He turned back and faced Leslie.

"Do you want to….you know, give 'us' another try?"

"Why you…." Sheila started towards Leslie but Bailey and Kiram stopped her. Suddenly, Kiram's eyes opened wide and he grinned.

"Actually, there IS something I've been wanting to try for a while." He said as he approached Leslie.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Leslie asked as they looked each other in the eyes. Sheila gnarled her teeth and began advancing again. Bailey was having a little harder time holding her back.

"Kiram, what are you doing?" Bailey asked.

"This." Kiram looked into Leslie's eyes. "I, Kiram vi Britannia command you, forget about our past relationship. As soon as you leave here, all you will remember about me is that we went to the same school together, I'm a prince, and Sheila is my girlfriend. You won't remember anything about us being a couple." He turned and headed over to Bailey and Sheila.

"Hold on." Sheila said. "A. Charles z Britannia was the one who had the geass that could rewrite memories, not Lelouch. B. Why are you doing that to her?"

"A. I know that. But Lelouch was able to alter Shirley's memory after the incident with Mao. B. You heard what she said. 'If he and I get back together, I'll be famous.' And she just asked me if I wanted to try being a couple with her again. So if she did it once, what's to stop her from doing it again? By altering her memories, we can be sure she won't bother us again."

"Oh. I see." Sheila said. Leslie shook her head.

"Huh?" She said. "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Kiram said. "I lost my temper and knocked you to the ground. You hit your head on the wall pretty hard."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Sheila said. "In fact, why don't we get one of the nurses to take you home? Is that ok Bailey?"

"Sure thing. Simmons, get one of the nurses to take this woman home."

"Yes, your majesty." Simmons replied as he came into the room and escorted Leslie out and to the nurse's office.

"Bye, Leslie. Sorry about your head. I hope you feel better" Kiram said. He, Sheila and Bailey all waved as she left. Leslie waved back. After she was gone, they all decided to go get some dinner. On the way to the dining room, Bailey turned to Kiram.

"So did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"Did your geass work again?" Sheila said.

"Oh. I'm not sure but I think it did. I mean the order was 'as soon as you leave' so we won't know for sure if it did until we see her again, but I did see a red glow around her iris."

"Cool." Bailey and Sheila said.

"Oh yeah, Sheila?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought it was hilarious how you looked like you were about to attack Leslie."

"I WAS about to."

"I know, that's why it's funny."

"How?"

"You know I'd never go back to that bitch." They all laughed.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Sheila said. "Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"You saw the videos. You know I can do alchemy right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So if you REALLY want to stop me, my hands are what you need to hold." Sheila smiled. They all giggled as they entered the dining room. When they did, a crowd of 22 familiar faces jumped up out of their chairs.

"Surprise! Welcome back, Kiram and Sheila." They all shouted. Kiram and Sheila jumped and Bailey started laughing.

"Damn it Bailey!" Kiram said.

"Oh come on, Kiram, is that any way to greet your brothers and sisters?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Bailey and Louis have already seen you again, but this is our first time." The youngest of the bunch said, marching over to Kiram sticking her tongue out.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah." Kiram smiled as he picked up his baby sister. He, Sheila, and Bailey walked over to the table and took their seats. After Sarah went back to her seat, the feast began.

The End! For Now!


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and the Truth

Kiram and Sheila 7: Dinner and the Truth

By: Flynn Reynolds

When Kiram, Sheila, and Bailey entered the dining room, a crowd of 22 familiar faces jumped up out of their chairs.

"Surprise! Welcome back, Kiram and Sheila." They all shouted. Kiram and Sheila jumped and Bailey started laughing.

"Damn it Bailey!" Kiram said.

"Oh come on, Kiram, is that any way to greet your brothers and sisters?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. Bailey and Louis have already seen you again, but this is our first time." The youngest of the bunch said, marching over to Kiram sticking her tongue out.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Sarah." Kiram smiled as he picked up his baby sister. He, Sheila, and Bailey walked over to the table and took their seats. After Sarah went back to her seat, the feast began.

"So, Kiram, what's new?" Ashley asked. Bailey began to speak.

"Besides me coming back after four years," Kiram said. Bailey pouted. "and the fact that Sheila and I are officially boyfriend/girlfriend, not a whole lot." The cousins began commenting in a mixture of "you two are a couple? Finally. It's about time. Etc."

"Alright alright. Calm your asses down." Kiram said. "Hey wait. I just noticed Susanna's missing. Where is she?"

"She's in the United Hemisphere touring." Ashley said.

"I thought she was in jail." Sarah said.

"Some of the tourist attractions are prisons, like Alcatraz." Erik quickly said. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Oh. I see." Kiram said. "That's kind of a shame."

"True as that may be, there are other issues to talk about." Bailey said.

"Oh? What issues are those?" Sheila asked.

"Kiram, you are the oldest of all of us." Lucy said.

"And father is dead." Malcolm said.

"Which means that the oldest heir inherits the throne." Pamela said.

"What are you getting at?" Kiram asked. "Bailey is on the throne now."

"Yes. Because we thought you were dead, I inherited the throne." Bailey said. "But now that you're back, we were wondering if you would take your rightful place as emperor."

"No." Kiram said.

"What?" The siblings all said in unison.

"Why not, Kiram?" Sheila asked.

"I don't want to be emperor. I denounced my claim before I left, remember?"

"But now that you're back, you're claim was reinstated." Bailey said.

"It was reinstated AFTER you became empress." Kiram said. "I don't want to be emperor so I'll let you stay on the throne."

"Are you sure about this?" Sheila and Bailey both asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. I don't want to be emperor." Kiram said. They finished eating their dinner and all went about their business. Things settled down for a while after that, but a few days later, things changed. Kiram was walking down the hallway when he heard something he wished he hadn't.

"I know we don't want to piss him off, but we can't keep this secret from him." Christine said. "He deserves to know the truth."

"I know, but how do we tell Kiram that Susanna is responsible for Lady Hirshina's death?" Bailey asked.

"WHAT?!" Kiram shrieked as he burst in the room.

"Kiram." Christine and Bailey said in unison. "What are…?"

"SHUT UP!" Kiram barked. "I HEARD YOU SAY SUSANNA WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR MOTHER'S DEATH! TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Kiram. Kiram, calm down." Christine said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! TELL ME EVERYTHING! NOW!" Kiram yelled.

"We will." Bailey said. "But we need you to calm down just a bit."

"Kiram, what's wrong?" Sheila said as she came into the room. "What are you screaming about?"

"I just found out that Susanna was responsible for my mom's death and they were hiding it from me." Kiram said.

"What?" Sheila said.

"It's true." Christine said. "We didn't know how to break it to him. He ran away because of this once, we didn't want him to again, especially since he just got here."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't." Kiram said. "I made a royal promise to Bailey that I wouldn't. Nevertheless, I want to know everything."

"Ok, Kiram, we will tell you everything. Sit down." Bailey said. Kiram and Sheila sat down. Bailey and Christine sat down across from them.

"How long have you known?" Kiram demanded.

"Not that long. It was just before Louis proved you were alive." Bailey said.

"It's true." Christine said. "But it gets worse. Not only was Susanna the cause of Lady Hirshina's death, but it was part of a conspiracy."

"WHAT!?" Kiram barked.

"Susanna was jealous that some of us would inherit the throne before her. You especially. She figured by killing your mom, you would run away in fear of being targeted next. Many people who knew the truth feared for your safety, including father. That's why he acted the way he did when you visited him that day. It wasn't yet clear whether or not it was a conspiracy, so he worried that if he revealed the investigation, you would be killed on the spot." Christine said.

"You mean dad acted like an asshole to keep us safe?" Kiram asked.

"Yes." Bailey said.

"But wait." Kiram said. "I'm not the only one older than Susanna. What about you and Louis? What was her plan?"

"That's just it." Christine said. "Because of the high police activity going on, she had to lay low for a while. All of her accomplices were caught, arrested, and executed before she could make her next move."

"Then what happened to her? Where is Susanna ACTUALLY right now?" Kiram asked.

"She's in the dungeon. And she's going to stay there for the rest of her life." Bailey said.

"I see." Kiram said.

"Kiram, are you ok?" Sheila asked. He nodded.

"There's one last thing." Bailey said.

"What's that?" Kiram asked.

"The guards have been told not to let you into the dungeon unless escorted by one of us. They even have the same eyewear we had when we went to get you so your geass is useless."

"I see." Kiram said.

"I'm sorry, brother. We know what she did was terrible, but you can't kill our sister." Christine said.

"I don't want to kill her." Kiram said. "I just want her to suffer. I think life in the dungeon is a suitable punishment."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Sheila asked. Kiram held her hand.

"Trust me. I promise I won't kill Susanna." Kiram said. _I'm just going to beat her up._ That night, Kiram snuck to the dungeon.

THE END! FOR NOW!


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

Kiram and Sheila 8: Revenge

By: Flynn Reynolds

"Trust me. I promise I won't kill Susanna." Kiram said. _I'm just going to beat her up._ That night, Kiram snuck to the dungeon. When he got to the entrance, one of the guards put his hand up.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but empress Bailey said you aren't allowed in without…." There was a great big flash as Kiram turned on the flashlight app on his phone. Both guards took their glasses off and started rubbing their eyes. Kiram snatched the glasses.

"Now then, I want you to listen. Ignore any suspicious activities or sounds you witness unless I call for you." Kiram said, using his geass on the now unprotected guards. "Now, go get Susanna and put her in one of the interrogation rooms. Then resume your posts here."

"Yes, my lord." They said in unison. They went to Susanna and brought her into the interrogation room where Kiram was already waiting for her. They sat her down and left.

"What the hell is going on?" Susanna asked.

"It's been a long time, little sister." Kiram stated coldly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What?" Susanna said in shock. "Is it really…"

"Yes, Susanna. It is I, Kiram. The one whose mother you took."

"Kiram, I'm sorry. You know what lust for power does to people."

"Shut up. I know all the details. But you know, the funny thing is I never really got closure on this ordeal."

"Please." Susanna scoffed. "I've been interrogated before, brother. You can't scare me."

"I'm not here to scare you. I'm here to beat you." Kiram said, as he punched Susanna.

"Ow." Susanna said as she went to the floor. "What the hell?"

"I don't normally do this." Kiram said, walking over to Susanna. "But this is my mother we're talking about." He gave Susanna a kick in the stomach. "You took my mother away from me. And for that, you must suffer." He then proceeded to beat Susanna up. Suddenly, two stone hands came up held him back as two guards grabbed Susanna and held her back.

"Kiram, STOP!" Sheila called.

"Sheila, what are you doing here?" Kiram asked.

"One of the guards saw you on the security camera." Bailey said. "He called me, and I got Sheila and another guard to come with us. We also brought some paramedics because we figured we'd need them. We had no problem getting by the guards at the entrance."

"I see." Kiram said struggling to get free.

"Don't bother, Kiram. You know you can't break free from these." Sheila said.

"We can't allow you to do this to Susanna." Bailey said.

"SHE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Kiram yelled.

"And she's being punished for it." Bailey said. "Her conspiracy failed. We're all still alive."

"But I can try again." Susanna said. She grabbed one of the guard's guns and shot them both dead.

"GUARDS GET IN HERE!" Kiram and Bailey yelled simultaneously. There was another shot fired and Bailey fell to the floor holding her bleeding side.

"BAILEY!" Kiram yelled.

"One down." Susanna chuckled as she walked over to Kiram. "Two more to go. Then I'll be the empress." She aimed the gun at Kiram's head.

"Don't you dare shoot my boyfriend, you bitch!" Sheila said. She had one of the hands let go of Kiram and hit Susanna in the face, knocking her away right before she pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Kiram, but hit Sheila in the shoulder. She went to the floor.

"SHEILA!" Kiram shrieked as he broke free from the other hand holding him. The guards came in.

"You called, sir?" They said.

"TAKE SHEILA AND BAILEY TO THE PARAMEDICS AND GET THEM TO THE MEDICAL BAY NOW!" Kiram growled. The guards picked up Sheila and Bailey and carried them out.

"Kiram, I'm fine." Sheila said. "It's just a flesh wound."

"You still need medical attention." Kiram said. "Also, I don't want you to see what I'm about to do."

"But you promised not to kill Susanna." Sheila said as they exited the door. Sheila passed out.

"And I'm not GOING to kill her." Kiram said coldly. _Not directly anyway_ he thought as the door shut. He slowly walked over to Susanna, who was still lying on the floor. "Do you have any idea what you just did you unbelievable ****?" He said, looking down at her.

"Kiram please. I'm sorry, I snapped. Please forgive me." Susanna said weakly as she reached for the gun laying in front of her. Kiram stomped on her hand before she could reach it. She screamed in agony as he picked the gun up. He then stepped on her chest and pointed the gun at her head.

"I was going to." He said.

"What?" She whimpered.

"Susanna, I was going to forgive you for killing my mother." Kiram said as he took out his contacts. Susanna gasped when she saw the geass symbol in Kiram's eyes "Don't get me wrong," he continued "I'm still beyond pissed. But I was never planning to kill you. I know what the lust for power does to people. I've experienced it myself. I know you weren't thinking straight. I was going to forgive you for this. But you changed my mind."

"How did…" Susanna started.

"Shut up!" Kiram interrupted. "I was going to forgive you. I PLANNED to forgive you for killing my mother. But then you shot Bailey and Sheila. You shot my girlfriend and my sister. You have attacked three people I love the most. You have attacked my family and friends, and that's something I cannot forgive. And so I, Kiram vi Britannia, command you, DIE!" He smacked Susanna with the butt of the gun, dropped it, and headed for the door.

"Yes, my lord." Susanna said as Kiram left. She held the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. The next shift's guards came in to see what going on. They were shocked to see Kiram walking into an empty cell.

"Prince Kiram?" They asked. "Why are you going into that cell?" Kiram closed the cell door behind him and sat down on the bench.

"Because I disobeyed the empress, assaulted a member of the royal family, and drove said member to suicide. As a result, I, Prince Kiram vi Britannia, 1st heir to the royal throne, sentence myself to 24 hours imprisonment. Let the record show that it is now midnight."

"But sir…" The guards started.

"But nothing." Kiram interrupted. "By the way, there's a dead body in the interrogation room that needs to be taken care of. Have it sent to the morgue."

"Yes sir." They said. One of them called for some doctors and janitors to remove the body and clean up the mess. "Will you be needing anything else, sir?" The other guard asked.

"Actually, there is one more thing." Kiram said. "I want updates on Bailey and Sheila while they're being cared for."

"Yes, sir." The guard said. He asked the doctors how they were.

"As of right now, they're both sleeping." The doctor said. "They're both going to make it. Empress Bailey is badly wounded and will have to be bed ridden for a while. Sheila just has a shoulder wound but is also in mild shock so she'll also have to be bed ridden for a while."

"How long?" Kiram asked.

"About a month." The doctor replied.

"Thanks, doc. That'll be all." Kiram said. The doctors and janitors finished up and left. The guards went to their post at the dungeon entrance. Soon, the 24 hours of his imprisonment were up.

"Prince Kiram, would you like me to escort you to your room?" A guard asked.

"No. I'm not going to my room. I have somewhere more important to be." Kiram said as he headed towards the medical bay. Once there, he sat by Sheila's bed and stayed there. He eventually fell asleep.

THE END! FOR NOW!


End file.
